


Dancing Shoes

by inumiu



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Dean's emotionally constipated but he's trying!, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Showbiz tricks, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inumiu/pseuds/inumiu
Summary: Everyone's got a trick or two up their sleeve, Jerry is no exception.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Kudos: 15





	Dancing Shoes

Dancing shoes, Jerry had explained to him once - over a couple of celebratory post-show drinks, hazel eyes twinkling mischievously as he removed his shoe, passing it excitedly into Dean’s outstretched hand.

“Sandpaper and elbow-grease, Paulie!” He crowed, swaying about and drunkenly flexing his too-skinny arms. Dean steadied him with a firm hand before he could do any damage to himself.

“ _You_ did this?”

He ran his finger along the strangely smooth sole, turning it over in his hands in fascination.

Jerry grinned, resting his chin on his palm, shoeless foot thumping against his barstool. “Dad’s idea, said it could make me go faster and fall harder. And Paul?”

“Yeah?”

Jerry’s brows furrowed as his tongue, weighed down by the alarming amount of alcohol he had consumed, slowly worked over his next words.

“When I fall…you’ll be there to catch me….right?” It was whispered so softly,nearly swallowed up by the barroom chatter.

Dean carefully placed the shoe onto the bar counter and slid it back towards his partner.

“‘Course I will -” He mumbled, before reaching for his whiskey - knocking it back in one go. His shoulders slumped in relief as the burning liquid pushed the rest of the words that were stuck in his throat back into his belly; unmanly words. His eyes slid shut - partially to savour the sensation, partially to avoid Jerry’s stare.

When he opened them again Jerry was gazing at him tenderly: elbow resting against the bar as he nursed his drink; lips pulled into a small, knowing smile -the shoe now back on his foot.

Dean coughed to hide his embarrassment and signalled the bartender for another drink. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a CCH episode that had me wondering: just /how/ can he move like that?


End file.
